


Você sabe o que dizem sobre mãos frias

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Era inverno e Perséfone andava na Terra.





	Você sabe o que dizem sobre mãos frias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



 

Era inverno e Perséfone andava na Terra. Ela estava no mesmo bosque onde uma vez ela notou um homem a observando por trás das árvores. O homem ainda a observava mas agora ele andava ao seu lado e sua mão segurava a dela.

Era inverno e Perséfone andava na Terra porque o deus que tinha ordenado que ela passasse todos seus invernos no submundo finalmente tinha sido e agora sua irmã sentava no trono do Olimpo como tinha sido profetizado que ela faria mesmo antes do seu nascimento.

Ela se ajoelhou e começou a juntar a neve no chão em um montinho.

"O que você está fazendo ?" Hades perguntou.

"Um boneco de neve, Ariadne disse que humanos sempre fazem quando neva e eu quero fazer um também. Venha me ajudar"

"Certo" Hades disse e se ajoelhou ao lado de sua esposa.

Ele tentou se concentrar apenas na tarefa de moldar a neve em suas mãos, e não na óbvia felicidade que estar ali proporcionava a sua esposa. O que lhe era estranho porque geralmente ver a felicidade dela era a melhor parte de qualquer atividade em conjunto que ele se propunha a fazer.

"O que está na sua mente ?" Perséfone perguntou.

"Você não vai gostar"

"Gostando ou não eu ainda quero saber o que é"

"Que você gosta do inverno na terra bem mais do que eu achei que você gostaria"

"Oh sim, ver tudo tão branco, é tão adorável"

"Mais adorável que a primavera ?"

"São dois tipos diferentes de adorabilidade, e eu estou feliz por poder finalmente experimentar os dois"

"Hum…" ele disse olhando para a neve ao invés de para ela.

Ela colocou seus dedos frios do queixo dele e levemente empurrou o queixo dele para cima fazendo com que ele a olhasse nos olhos.

"Hades eu não vou fingir não estar feliz pela minha liberdade ou pelo motivo pelo qual eu a tenho agora e você devia estar também agora você sabe que quando eu fico por você é por escolha, ao invés de por ter sido ordenada. Nós dois merecemos isso"

"Certo" ele disse.

E pelos minutos seguintes eles conversaram apenas a respeito da confecção do boneco de neve até que este estivesse pronto.

E olhando para o resultado final ele disse :

"Provavelmente é algo bom nenhum de nós ter sido designado como o deus de esculturas"

Perséfone riu e disse :

"Provavelmente sim. Mas vamos é nosso primeiro boneco de neve, os próximos nós vamos fazer melhor. Nós temos muitos invernos a frente"

"Certo"

Eles deram uma última olhada no boneco de neve antes de continuarem a andar pelo bosque. Suas mãos ainda estavam frias da neve, mas eles se seguraram até que estas estivessem aquecidas novamente.


End file.
